Danny and Sam Songfics of Your Choice
by Inventor of ZADRF
Summary: Exactly what the title says. You guys can pick any song for Danny and Sam and I will write a songfic for it. I've already started two with my choices. Now it's your turn! Rated T to be safe
1. Mary's Song Oh My My My

So here's the game plan: All you guys out there get to pick a song and I'll write a short songfic for Danny and Sam. No other couples, ok? And feel free to attach an idea with your song if you'd like. But it's not required! :)

I'm going to start with the first few songfics and you guys send your RxR on watcha think. This was short, yeah, but I don't have much else to say except that you note the rating: T and go from the boundaries.

Well...I'll either update every day or every other day. It depends..

DISCLAIMER: I do not, repeat, do NOT own Danny Phantom by Butch Hartman or _Mary's Song (Oh My My My)_ by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><em><strong>She said, I was seven and you were nine<strong>_

_**I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky, pretty lights**_

Danny had always meant something to Sam. For so long, she knew that she had a crush on him. Her and Tucker used to have their mini convos about it sometimes, and Sam never denied it. His personality, his hair, his baby blue eyes...

**_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love_**

**_and mama smiled and rolled her eyes and said, _**

**_ohh my my my.._**

She really had known Danny for so long.

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree, said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me **_

_**You never did, you never did**_

She remembered that old tree house when they all first met in second grade. Tucker was too scared of heights, so Danny and Sam would come to play in it. Danny always said he'd beat her up, but Sam won every time.

_**Take me back when our world was one block wide **_

_**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried **_

_**Just two kids, you and I **_

_**Oh my my my myy**_

Danny remembered a day when they were riding their tricycles and Danny fell and scraped his knee. Tucker ran back to get help while Sam watched Danny as they sat on the curb. Neither one of them remembered, but somehow Danny brought up how he saw his parents kissing.

"Eww," Sam grimaced, then she smirked. "I dare you to kiss _me_."

"...Okayy," Danny replied then puckered his lips. He waited 15 seconds but opened his eyes to see Sam was gone.

_**Then I was sixteen and suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see **_

_**But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights **_

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, they never believed we'd really fall in love **_

_**And mama smiled, and rolled her eyes, and said ohh my my my **_

Then life sped up. Danny got his ghost powers, then that year of the disasteroid Danny finally kissed her. It wasn't a fake-out-make-out, but a real kiss.

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up, 2 AM riding in your truck **_

_**And all I need is you next to me**_

Danny had just got his driver's licence and his dad gave him a truck. That wasn't his dream car, but it was great just having his own car. Danny took his first ride with Sam. It was 2 AM, and Sam fell asleep on Danny's arm.

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight, the slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight **_

_**You stayed outside till the morning light **_

_**Oh my my my myy **_

Both Sam and Danny remembered the night of their very first fight as a couple. They were riding home in Danny's truck, which had ended up getting very attached to.

"So what happened with you and Paulina today?" Sam had asked suddenly.

"What do you mean? Nothing," Danny said.

"Really, Danny? I saw what you guys were doing at lunch," Sam combated.

"We were just talking."

It was quiet for the rest of the ride. Sam scooted away and leaned against the door, and jumped out when they got to her house.

That morning, Sam found Danny asleep on the porch.

_**A few years have gone and come around **_

_**We're sitting at our favorite spot in town **_

_**You looked at me, got down on one knee **_

_**Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle **_

_**Our whole town came and our mamas cried **_

_**You said I do, and I did too**_

One day, Danny knocked on Sam's window in ghost form and said he wanted to take her somewhere. He flew them down to the park and they sat on the edge of a fountain, the one where Sam had wished she never met him. "After that day, I kinda realized how I felt about you," Danny explained. For a moment they just smiled at each other, then Danny took the opportunity to get down on one knee. Sam gasped as he took out a small, black box.

"Sam...every day it's like I feel that spark all over again. I don't know what I'd do without you." he opened the box, and Sam gasped. "Would you marry me?"

Sam jumped into Danny's arms, already on the verge of tears. "Of course I will!"

The wedding was huge. Everyone in Amity Park came, and surprisingly, even the fan girls were happy for their hero.

_**Take me home to where we met so many years before **_

_**We'll rock our babies on the very front porch **_

_**After all this time, you and I**_

Danny was so scared when Sam gave birth to their child. The doctors said she may be staying for a while, because it turned the baby was going to be half ghost. Sam went face to face with death, yet they sat on the porch holding each other with the newborn baby in their arms.

"Look at his eyes," Sam said to Danny. "They're exactly like yours."

_**And I'll be 87, you'll be 88 I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky Oh my my my myy...**_

* * *

><p>So if you noticed I changed 89 to 88, I just wanted to be realistic. And I'll probably be doing that with all other songfics if necessary.<p>

I'd also like to point out the part where they are 16. They've had a lot of summers in the series, I figured they would be at least 16 by Phantom Planet.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I've still got a few more just so you guys can get the idea of how I like to write :)

ONE LAST THING- Jsut know that these are new stories for each songfic

RxR


	2. Hero

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom by Butch Hartman, or /Hero/ by Enrique Iglesias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let me be your hero...<strong>_

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were drinking punch together at another high school dance. Danny sipped at his nonchalantly as he watched Tucker and Sam conversing about shallow girls flirting with jocks. Danny found himself staring at Sam. _Something about her is different tonight_.

_**Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? **_

_**Would you run, and never look back? **_

_**Would you cry, if you saw me crying? **_

_**Would you save my soul tonight?**_

"Are you ok, dude?"

Danny looked to see Sam and Tucker staring at him in concern.

"Yeah! Fine," replied Danny.

Tucker and Sam went back to their conversation, and Danny nonetheless continued to stare at Sam.

_**Would you tremble if I touched your lips?**_

**_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this_**

**_Now would you die for the one you love?_**

**_Hold me in your arms tonight_**

Danny sipped the last of his punch and announced that he was going to get more. But as he arrived at the punch bowl, his ghost sense went off, and immediately a ghost's head popped out of the punch bowl. _Not the Box Ghost again,_ Danny thought. He ran to change to Danny Phantom, and passed by Tucker and Sam saying, "Ghost trouble. Be right back."

He returned immediately firing a ghost ray. Crowds around him cheered for him as he easily defeated the Box Ghost. When he returned as Danny Fenton, he saw Paulina and Sam in what looked like a heated argument. Danny gasped as he saw Paulina reer back her sharp nails. He quickly ran through the middle of them.

"Come on guys, break it up," he said. Paulina stormed away, and Danny turned to Sam who seemed to have a tear dripping down her face. "Are you ok, Sam?" he asked, but she didn't answer. Instead more tears welled up in her eyes. He grabbed her wrists. "Sam!"

**_I can be your hero baby_**

**_I can kiss away the pain_**

**_I will stand by you forever_**

**_You can take my breath away_**

By the end of the night, Tucker finally explained the situation, and Danny never left her side. If he saw Paulina again...

**_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_**

**_Would you lie? Would you run and hide?_**

**_Am I in too deep? _**

**_Have I lost my mind?_**

**_I don't care, you're here tonight_**

"Sam, do you want to talk about it?" Danny asked while they were in the Nasty Burger. Tucker had just had to go home, and Danny really wanted to talk to Sam.

"I don't know. I don't know what to say," Sam replied, not really wanting to talk about this now.

"Are you ok, Sam?" Danny asked.

"Why do you keep worrying about me so much? I'm fine."

**_I can be your hero baby_**

**_I can kiss away the pain_**

**_I will stand by you forever_**

**_You can take my breath away_**

Days passed, and things seemed to start turning around, until one day when Danny had just finished fighting Technus. He was still in ghost form when he saw something horrible. He saw Sam surrounded by two teenage boys. They didn't look too trashy, but Danny could hear their threats.

Immediately Danny rushed to save his best friend, zapping them off of her with his ghost rays. "Leave. Her. Alone!" he shouted, standing defensively in front of Sam. But they were both shocked when they saw the boys take out ghost-hunting guns and they aimed at Danny, who charged completely out of rage. Sam watched, bewildered, as Danny aggressively fought off the two boys. Then he returned to her, chest heaving. He knelt beside her. "Sam, are you ok?"

"I...I was afraid when I saw them. Paulina..."

"Trust me, Sam, she's never going to hurt you while I'm around." Danny touched Sam on the cheek, trying to comfort her, then pulled away. Looking hurt, Sam caught his hand and pulled it back to her face.

**_Ohh I just wanna hold you_**

**_I just wanna hold you, oh yeah_**

**_Am I in too deep?_**

**_Have I lost my mind?_**

**_Well I don't care, you're here tonight_**

Danny couldn't help but blush a little. He was worried about Sam, and he tried to think that she wasx just wantin comfort. He had a question on the tip of his tongue that he had seemed to have for a long time. But he knew now wasn't the time, so he picked Sam up bridal style and flew toward her house.

**_I can be your hero baby_**

**_I can kiss away the pain_**

**_I will stand by you forever_**

**_You can take my breath away_**

Danny let Sam down through her bedroom window. He hesitated but turned around to leave, thinking she might need some time alone. He said bye to Sam, but then she called after him.

"Wait!"

Danny immediately turned back around and floated in front of her window.

Sam leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Surprised, Danny couldn't move for a second. But his mind seemed to be screaming at him to do one thing: "kiss her!" Danny touched Sam's cheeks with both his hands and pulled her into a kiss.

**_I can beee your heroo_**

**_I can kiss away the pain_**

**_And I will stand by you foreveeer_**

**_You can take my breath away_**

**_You can take my breath away_**

They pulled apart, smiling. Danny had dropped his hands to her waist. "Wow," he said. Then his face turned serious as he stared into Sam's eyes. "Sam, I promise, I'll always be there for you."

Sam pulled him into a hug.

**_I can be your hero_**

* * *

><p>Sorry if that one was too cheesy or it didn't make sense. Sorry. Even after 3 years, I still don't really like how I write.<p>

RxR please :)(:


	3. Vanilla Twilight

Here is the first request by _Phantomgal-66._

A quick little note - I saw you guys posted more than one song idea, so to be fair i will pick one for each then go back and do your others, that way everyone can get a turn quicker :)

Also this is post-Phantom Planet. And _Italics _are flashbacks/Danny's thoughts.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own DP by Butch Hartman or _Vanilla Twilight_ by Owl City. But guess what? I DO own this computer! ha ha ha...ha

anyway...

* * *

><p>It was midnight. Danny leaned back in his lawn chair on the porch of the cabin him and his family had rented. They were renting it because ever since Danny was a world hero, he had been asked to take shifts in guarding Lake Eerie while he was on vacation. But he never expected his vacation to be so extended...<p>

_"Son, I think it's time we take a trip to Lake Eerie again," Jack Fenton had stated one morning while Danny was finishing his breakfast. He spread a brochure across the table and pointed at a site. "And look, since you saved the world, we get the fanciest campsite on the ground!"_

_Danny picked up his drink. "Oh," he said, trying not to sound disappointed. "So how long are we staying?"_

_"Well...that's the thing, son, uhh..." Jack rubbed his palms together nervously before finally answering, "We were actually asked to come first by the people who own the place. They want you to take shifts guarding camp. You know, because it's really haunted down there."_

_"Ugh. Fine, I guess..." Danny groaned, then repeated his question. "but how long do they want us down there?"_

_"Uh, six weeks to be exact."_

_"What?" Danny nearly choked on his orange juice. "Six weeks? But what about Sam...and Tucker?"_

_Jack glanced at Maddie who just walked in the room. "You'll have to take that up with your mother. Sorry."_

Danny sighed. It had been five weeks, and in those long weeks he had barely any time to talk to Tucker, or even Sam. He was so exasperated, and not just because of this trip; he hadn't even been able to see any of his friends weeks before. So many interviews, so many events that Danny Phantom had to be in. It seemed his social time was slowly fading away. He remembered promising Sam that all that stuff wouldn't get in their way, and at first it didn't...

**_The stars lean down to kiss you_**

**_And I lie awake and miss you_**

**_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_**

Danny watched the stars twinkle in the night sky, and remembered his last trip here. Back when the whole world didn't know his secret identity, and he wasn't busy 24/7. It was probably one of the greatest summer trips he ever had.

**_'Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly_**

**_But I'll miss your arms around me_**

**_I'd send a postcard to you dear_**

**_'Cause I wish you were here_**

Having no desire to sleep, he continued staring into the midnight sky, and let the memories of that better summer surround him.

_"Psst. Wanna come out and play?" Danny asked Sam, half peeking in through her broken cabin window. His hand was lit with his green ghost ray._

_Sam sat up on her bed, seeing Danny and Tucker with eager smiles on their faces. She smiled back._

_"Quick! Hide my moisterizer from the monster!" Paulina panicked, afraid of the 'mysterious green light'._

_"Let's like stand on chairs so he can't get us!" said Star._

_"What do you think?" Sam said to Danny. "But are we _prepared _to go in the woods?"_

_"Thermos and prototype Fenton wrist-rays," Danny said, him and Tucker showing said items. "Courtesy of my unsuspecting dad."_

_"Most kids worry about packing enough underwear for camp," Tucker said. "Then there's us."_

**_I'll watch the night turn light blue_**

**_but it's not the same without you_**

**_because it takes two to whisper quietly_**

_"Don't worry, Sam," Danny reassured. "We'll find everyone." _

_Danny and Sam were sitting on the steps of a cabin, the only sound being the sparking campfire and Wulf's snoring._

_"I know but Tucker...out there with a monster," Sam gestured. "Or worse, with a monster _and_ Dash and Quan."_

_"Come on, you know I'd never let anything happen to either of you." Danny smiled at Sam, eyes half-lidded. "I couldn't imagine my life without you."_

_Sam blinked._

_"Or Tucker," Danny added quickly, realizing what he said._

_Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes nearby. They both gasped, then Danny jumped to action mode. "Stay here," he ordered. "Wake up wolf."_

_"Be careful," said Sam, standing up beside him. "I couldn't imagine my life without you, either."_

_Danny blinked._

_Sam blushed. "Or Tucker."_

**_The silence isn't so bad_**

**_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_**

**_Because the space between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly_**

_"Listen, Walker, you've got me. Let Sam go!" Danny demanded Walker as him and Sam were being held tight by four of Walker's guards._

_"Let someone go," Walker echoed. "That would be against the rules!" He pulled out a big silver circle device and pressed a grey button to turn it on. "This collar always worked on Wulf, but since he's not here, I'll just have to put it on _someone else_." He narrowed his eyes deviously at Danny._

_Danny glared at him. "You can't scare me, Walker."_

_"I'll make a note of that ghost boy. But you're not the one who's gonna wear this."_

_Both Danny and Sam looked shocked as Walker walked over to Sam (A/N: no pun intended). Sam tried to resist with a small whimper as Walker extended the collar to her neck._

_"No!" Danny yelled._

_Suddenly there was a loud snarl, then Wulf appeared pouncing on Walker._

_"Wulf!" Danny and Sam yelled cheerfully._

Danny grimaced at that memory. _Stupid Walker_, he thought harshly. _How dare he try to hurt Sam_!

**_I'll find repose in new ways_**

**_Though I haven't slept in two days_**

**_'Cause cold nastalgia chills me to the bone_**

**_But drenched in vanilla twilight_**

**_I'll sit on the front porch all night_**

**_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone_**

_"Ok, we're ready," Tucker said dramatically. He pushed the play button on his lap top, a title and a disturbing sound for 'Blood Bath 3: The Final Spill'. "It's showtime!" he announced, holding up a soda and popcorn._

_"No, no, no," Sam said from her spot on a log. "That's not what we're watching." Without anything further she dropped down in front of the log and rested her head back on her hands._

_Danny and Tucker looked confused, and shrugged at each other before sitting on either side of Sam. That's when they saw what she was looking at._

_"Now it's showtime," Sam said._

_They didn't watch the sky for three seconds before, suddenly, there was a shooting star._

_"Wow," Danny whispered._

_"I know," Sam agreed. _

_The two caught each other's gaze and smiled, eyes half-lidded, at each other. But then they heard a noise, and turned to see Tucker snoring and drooling with his head laid back on the log as he snoozed. They looked at each other knowingly and chuckled. _

_That's when night took over. There was the sound of an owl in the distance, and quietly some crickets chirped._

_"We have our own soundtrack." Danny smiled romantically at Sam._

_Sam smiled back. "It's perfect."_

_Danny sighed and threw his arms behind Sam somewhat (A/N: Stupid animation issues), and they both watched the night sky together._

Danny perked up a little. That was his favorite memory.

**_I don't feel sooo alone_**

**_I don't feel sooo alone_**

And he replayed it over and over in his mind, until he knew every word and every detail he remembered that night would be locked in his memory forever.

**As many times as I blink, I'll think of you...tonight**

**I'll think of you tonight**

Danny stood up, bending his sore back, and decided he was ready to turn in for the night.

He didn't bother opening the door, incase it disturbed the others who were probably sleeping, so he phased through. The first room was the kitchen, and he passed by the stove clock to see it was 1:00 in the morning. He yawned, suddenly feeling drowsy from the day's events. He walked up the steps to his room and quickly changed into his PJs, deciding not to take a shower tonight. He didn't care how nasty he felt, he could just take one in the morning like he had to almost every day from getting in so late. After brushing his teeth, he climbed into bed and decided to turn the radio on low to listen for a second. He heard a familiar singer on one song and recognized Owl City.

_The song really relates to what I've been thinking,_ thought Danny. So he turned it up just a notch and listened to all the words.

**_When violet eyes get brighter_**

**_And heavy wings grow lighter_**

**_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_**

**_And I'll forget the world that I knew_**

**_But I swear I won't forget you_**

**_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_**

**_I'd whisper in your ear_**

**_...Oh darling I wish you were here_**

When the words 'vanilla twilight' came up, Danny suddenly recognized the song. _I'll remember this later_, he thought as the song played an ending tune. _For Sam_. _There's no way it all ends here. I just need to try harder_. _I_ will _try harder_.

The soft tune of the song having really tired him out, Danny rolled over and shut his eyes to enter a familiar dream...

* * *

><p>In all honesty, I think this one is my favorite so far. I really enjoyed doing this one ^_^<p>

So thank you _Phantomgal-66, _I now have a new song added to my favorites list and a whole new perspective of Owl City. At the end, I kind of made Danny rlate to me about the song because I had heard it a few years ago with my friend but that was it. Now I really like it :)(:

RxR...but take your time. I have four more to do already! :D


	4. My Best Friend's Brother

This next one is from _Lilian S. Fenton. _She also came up with the basic idea.

Note -_ Italics _are thoughts/flashbacks

DISCLAIMER: Don't own DP by Butch Hartman nor do I own _My_ _Best Friend's Brother_ by Victoria Justice

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sam!" Jazz called to her friend Sam when school was out.<p>

Sam was leaning against a shade tree, staring off in the distance when she heard Jazz.

"Hey, Jazz," Sam replied, coming over to meet her.

Ever since that day that ghosts tried to make men disappear, Sam and Jazz have started to realize that they have a lot in common. There's still the annoying 'Ghost Getters' obsession Jazz has, but Sam tries to get over it. Instead they try to do normal teenage girl stuff together, mostly on the weekends. But you'de have to subtract the mani-pedi trips and such since Sam - and usually Jazz also - don't enjoy that so much. One of their most favorite things to do together was to just talk. They liked to talk about almost anything, the only problem being when Jazz wanted to talk about boys. Sam always refused, but Jazz was still trying to prompt her into it.

"So," Sam said as they walked home together, "what are you doing this weekend?"

"A party," Jazz said, "for the end of school. And you're invited!"

"Great! I'll try to be there." Sam turned her head so Jazz couldn't see her face. Usually parties aren't her most favorite thing to attend, but there was a whole diferent reason for this one. And if Jazz saw the blush on Sam's face, she would know.

**_I call you up when I know he's at home_**

**_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_**

**_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?_**

**_Should I give him a smile, should I get up and leave?_**

A few days later, it was the day of the party. Sam struggled with her choice of clothes. The party was in just an hour and she still had to do her hair and her makeup. She laid out two pairs of clothing on her bed and looked at them. _I wonder which one is more of my color._

**_I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking_**

**_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_**

**_I really hope I can get him alone, I just don't, don't want her to know_**

Sam finally picked her idea of the best outfit in her wardrobe and hurried to do her hair and makeup. She stopped in the middle of putting on lip gloss and gave herself a bewildered look in the mirror. _Since when do I wear lip gloss?_

She decided not to do much with her hair, or she'd look to obvious. _But why, _she thought, _why am I trying to look good for him? _

She checked herself in the mirror one last time, and headed out the door. Sam looked at her purple spider watch frantically, but saw it was only 6:49. She still had 11 minutes until Jazz's party started.

**_YEEAAAH!_**

**_My best friend's brother is the one for me_**

**_YEEAAAH!_**

**_A pop rock drummer and he's six-foot-three_**

**_I don't want to, but I want to_**

**_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and_**

**_YEEAAAH!_**

**_My best friend's brother is the one for me_**

**_BFB, BFB_**

**_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_**

Sam hesitated before knocking on the door. What was her plan? She would have to spend time with just Jazz for a little bit or it would be obvious. Or if there really were a lot of people coming, she could use that to hide in. Confident witht that idea, Sam knocked on the door.

"Hey Sam!" Jazz greeted Sam at the door. "Nice outfit. Is that the one from last Saturday?"

"Yep," Sam said, a little side-tracked. When Jazz invited her in, Sam glanced around the living room and noticed a few people had already arrived. Then she thought of a shocking possibility. _What if he's not here? What if him and Tucker decided to go to the movies instead?_

"Sam," Jazz waved in Sam's face.

"Huh? What?"

Jazz eyed her. "Are you ok? You don't seem too focused."

"Fine," Sam reassured quickly. "I'm...fine."

Jazz gestured to one corner of the room where a big silver DJ set was. "Cool, huh? I thought it'd be nice to dust it up after you and Tucker used it last time."

Suddenly a head of messy black hair poked out of the corner of the set. His blue eyes caught Sam in her new outfit, and he smiled in greeting. "Oh hey, Sam. Just set up the old DJ system."

**_I kinda think that I might be his type_**

**_'Cause when your not around he's might acting too shy_**

**_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move_**

**_Is this all in my head?_**

**_I don't know what to do_**

The party was officially started at 7:15, when all the other people finally showed up. The music was blaring loud, and there were clusters of teenagers scattered all over Fenton Works. There were snack tables and drinks, where Jazz and Sam were right now.

"Well," Jazz yelled over the music to Sam, "next time _I'm _controlling the DJ set!"

Jazz and Sam talked for a little bit then noticed the drinks were all gone.

"I'll take care of it," Sam offered, and started filling up cups of Coke, Sprite, Sunkist, etc., while Jazz went off to talk to other friends. She also searched the crowds for Danny.

**_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking_**

**_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_**

**_I really hope I can get him alone, I just don't, don't want her to know_**

When Sam was done, she decided to grab a drink herself and sip on it against the wall. A familiar song by Victoria Justice came on, and Sam sighed at the lyrics. She still wanted to see Danny. She wondered, was he looking for her too?

**_YEEAAAH!_**

**_My best friend's brother is the one for me_**

**_YEEAAAH!_**

**_A pop rock drummer and he's six-foot-three_**

**_I don't want to, but I want to_**

**_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and_**

**_YEEAAAH!_**

**_My best friend's brother is the one for me_**

**_BFB, BFB_**

**_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_**

**_BFB, BFB_**

**_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_**

Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder, and Sam turned her head to see Danny grinning at her.

"Hey, there!"

"Hey!" Sam smiled.

"I haven't seen you in a while. When did you start getting along with Jazz so well?"

"Dudes! Over here!" Tucker pointed a camera at the two standing shoulder-to-shoulder and said, "Say cheese!"

Danny and Sam laughed, and Danny threw his arm over Sam's shoulder.

**_'Cause he's such a dream, yeah_**

**_And you know what I mean_**

**_If you weren't relateeeeed_**

Tucker disappeared just as quick as he came, obviously to take more photos.

Danny turned to Sam. "You wanna go?"

Sam smiled and nodded. She followed Danny to the backyard and they sat down on a white bench. For a moment they just watched everyone play in the pool. Or at least Sam was trying to watch others so she didn't watch Danny.

**_YEEAAAH!_**

**_My best friend's brother is the one for me_**

**_YEEAAAH!_**

**_A pop rock drummer and he's six-foot-three_**

**_I don't want to, but I want to_**

**_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and_**

**_YEEAAAH!_**

**_My best friend's brother is the one for me_**

Danny and Sam started having a conversation. They talked about how they needed to catch up, and in Danny's words, "because someone needs to keep track of Tucker while I'm ghost-hunting." They had a few good laughs, but Sam still needed to get something off her chest.

**_BFB, BFB_**

**_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_**

**_BFB, BFB_**

**_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_**

Before the party was over, Sam knew she had to do something. When her mom had texted her telling her to come home, Sam told Danny. He said ok, then she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, and quickly got up before she could see his response.

Sam left without telling Jazz bye.

* * *

><p>Sorry if the lyrics were off. The person's lyrics I was looking at were suckish.<p>

I have to say, I'm loving to learn all these new songs! :)

RxR...but you'll have to get in line :p


	5. Gotta Be Somebody

Here I am again, fast as a speeding phantom cuz I have so many amazing viewers to please! ;)

This one was requested by _BeingGirl_, and it's actually a song I know:p

Note - _Italics_ are thoughts/flashbacks. * means changed lyrics

DISCLAIMER: No DP on me! It's Butch Hartman's. And Nickelback owns _Gotta Be Somebody_

* * *

><p><em>"Besides, it's not like you were gonna give me some lame class ring, right?" Valerie tried cheering Danny up with a hand on his shoulder. Then she kissed his cheek.<em>

_Danny stumbled over his words, dispite the object in his fist. "Ha, oh, yeah. Right."_

_Valerie looked at him, smiling, then walked off. _

_Danny opened his fist and stared solemnly at the blue-green class ring, neglected in the palm of his hand._

**_This time_**

**_I wonder what it feels like _**

**_to find the one in this life_**

**_The one we all dream of, but dreams just aren't enough_**

_Danny sat down on a nearby wooden lunch table and put his cheeks in his hands. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Can you hang on to this?" He extended the ring to Sam, who took it._

**_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_**

**_I'll know it by the feeling_**

**_the moment when we're meeting_**

**_We'll play out like a scene, straight off the silver screen_**

**_So I'll be holding my own breath_**

**_Right up till the end, until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with_**

Danny blinked open his drowsy eyes to see he was in his bed, and realized he just had a dream about Valerie. Everything was still dark, and Danny saw on his clock that it was 2:20 AM. He tried to go back to sleep, but it seemed impossible when he kept tossing and turning. No longer feeling tired, Danny sat up and kicked the covers off. He opened his window and jumped out, changing into his ghost form in the process.

Maybe all he needed was a quick ride.

_**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**_

_**'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_

_**Someone to love with my life in their hands**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me like that**_

The breeze felt good on his messy hair. It was warm, soothing. He seemed to forget which way he was flying as he found himself caught up in his thoughts. He surprised himself when he started thinking about his past relationships. Paulina and Valerie were the only girls he had had as almost-girlfriends. But maybe that one with Paulina didn't count. At the dance, she was just trying to get back at Sam, and at the pool she was overshadowed by Kitty, and even _she_ was in it to get back at Johny.

_**'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own**_

_**And everyone wants to know they're not alone**_

_**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**_

Not that he had feelings for Paulina or Valerie anymore. After some time, it seems like someone else had always been there: Sam. She had been his best friend since second grade, and maybe he did really like her now, but how has his luck been so far?

**_Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight_**

**_And d***it ) this feels too right_**

**_It's just like Deja Vu, me *thinking about you_**

**_So I'll be holding my own breath_**

**_Could this be the end?_**

**_Is it that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_**

Danny realized how far he had been flying, and found himslef flying above Sam's house. How ironic.

...No. He can't.

Well, maybe...

Unable to ignore his curiosity, Danny flew down to the Mansons' Mansion and looked in Sam's window. He was surprised to see her awake.

**_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_**

**_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_**

**_Someone to love with my life in their hands_**

**_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_**

Sam was laying backwards on her bed (as in, her feet on her pillow, and her head on the opposite side). She had headphones stuck in her ears, and seemed to be looking at something on her bed. She looked frustrated.

**_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_**

**_And everyone wants to know their not alone_**

**_There's somebody else who feels the same somewhere_**

**_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_**

Not wanting to be spotted, Danny turned invisible. He didn't want to invade Sam's privacy either, though, so he stayed at the window. He wondered why she was so frustrated, like him, and what she was thinking.

**** **_Oooooh, you can't give up when you're looking for a diamond in the rough_**

**_Because you never know when it shows up_**

**_Make sure you're holding on, 'cause it could be the one, _****_the one you're waiting on_**

He watched Sam for an unknown amount of time. He admired, for the longest time he ever had, how pretty she was. Her face without makeup, her hair that wasn't quite messy since she hadn't been laying down yet, and her mouth curved into a plain frown. At some point he thought he heard her mumbling quietly the words to a song. Then she got louder, and he could make out what she was singing:

**** **_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_**

**_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_**

**_Someone to love with my life in their hands_**

**_There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh_**

**_Nobody wants to go it on their own_**

**_And everyone wants to know their not alone_**

**_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_**

**_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_**

Danny was finally starting to get tired again, and his mouth gaped in a huge yawn. He decided it was time to go back home.

**_Nobody wants to be the last one there_**

**_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_**

**_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_**

**_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_**

When he got back into bed, only a few minutes passed before he was starting to dose then...

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Danny's eyes popped open as his ghost sense went off. He growled, annoyed, before changing back into Danny Phantom and lunging out the window and bolting toward wherever the sorry ghost would be. That's when he saw a strange figure. It was a ghost that looked like the night sky filled with hundreds of stars, and his head was white with purple lips and purple horns. The ghost was surrounded by green minions who were squareish and had red eyes.

"Look, I don't know who you are or why you woke me up!" Danny said grouchily. He charged a ghost ray and slung it at the ghost, where it cut straight through his shoulder.

The mysterious ghost's shoulder, however, only stitched itself back up. "Don't worry, ghost boy, you'll get back to sleep," the ghost grinned evilly at him. "I promise."

"Is that all you got?" Danny challenged, shooting more ghost rays at it. "Dude, you need to get yourself some new, uh..." he paused when the ghost turned into a cloud of dust and disappeared. "...ghost powers."

"Rock-a-bye," the ghost said, suddenly behind him. "Would you like to see how?" the ghost's hand went under Danny's chin, and suddenly he was unconscious.

The next thing he knew, he was in a new vision...

* * *

><p>...one I think you all can guess very well.<p>

So what'd ya think? Me thinks it sucked, but it's not my opinion that matters I guess.

Well I'm tired, so I'm gonna post this thing after I proofread and go. to. sleep.

RxR


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

So, apparently this _Critzula _person REPORTED my story because the interactivity is not allowed. Well, if it's not then I guess this will have to be discontinued or removed. I'm going to wait a day or two and see if something will happen. If not, the story goes on!


End file.
